1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a padlock cover and, more importantly, to such a cover which is not only aesthetically pleasing but which is tamper-proof and which assists in rendering the padlock tamper-proof and damage proof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One widely used type of padlock has a cylindrical body containing a combination lock operated by a rotatable knob on the front, and an inverted, U-shaped shackle extending up from the body of the lock. Such locks are starkly utilitarian in appearance. Other types of locks are more U-shaped in appearance with means for opening the lock (i.e., keyhole or combination dials) provided at the bottom of the lock opposite the shackle. Such locks are also starkly utilitarian in appearance.
The present invention is directed to a novel cover for attachment to such a lock to improve and individualize its appearance, thereby making it readily identifiable from similar locks, such as in a row of lockers, and to protect the lock against damage from the outside by vandals as well as natures elements.
In one embodiment, the present cover is a one-piece, molded body, preferably formed from plastic, which can be assembled on or removed from a padlock relatively easily when the lock is open. However, the cover cannot be removed from the lock when the lock is closed except by damaging the cover itself, which features inhibits one from stealing the cover from the padlock.
In an alternative embodiment, the cover comprises the same one-piece body but also includes a hinged face plate to cover the dial or key portion of the padlock.
In another alternative embodiment, the cover comprises two components which can be lockingly engaged about the padlock cover in a sandwich or clam-shell fashion. The engagement can be such that, once the cover is secured to the padlock, it cannot be removed without destroying the cover engagement mechanism or other portions of the cover.